Basics
This wiki is being adapted from the closed alpha version to the current version. It will take some time. Story The future is under siege; resources are scarce as four Megacorps wage war for world dominance. The ‘Titan wars’ have left the planet ravaged. The only way out is to alter the past and end this war before it even begins. Ally yourself with one of the Megacorps and erase the timelines of your rivals in the present to permanently alter the future. The Megacorps are sending back information to the past through energy cores set up across the world. You must intercept this information at any cost. Each of the Megacorps firmly believes that they hold the key to saving the human race. Only one can survive, whom do you trust to avert the apocalypse? Gameplay Welcome to Delta-T, congratulations, you have made it this far! Below you will find a quick walkthrough to the game. Detailed information can be found in the Delta-T menu at the top of this page or by following the links in this guide. Let's get this party started! Get the app The game is in Closed Beta stage at the moment and is not yet freely available in the appstores. For access to the open beta complete the form on the games website ☀https://deltatgame.com/sign-up-for-beta First setup Choose a MegaCorp A tour around the app Basics How do i walk? This is a game based on geolocation where you need to move about, physically. Get off the couch and head outside. Walk or bicycle around and find in game items to interact with. Main screen Plant a seed/core In the main screen of the game, click the buttons as displayed in the images. When selecting a name, don't call it "my home", but go for something more descriptive like "Garden Gnome at nr 10". Harvesting energy For almost every action in the game you will need energy. Your energy bar is top of the main screen. To harvest energy, get close to a Core. Click the core and click the Harvest button in the screen that opens (see below). A second way to get energy is to recycle items from your inventory. Recycling can give energy and Time Credits. Upgrade a core To upgrade a core, click the core when you are in range and move the sliders. You'll need energy and Time Credits to upgrade a core. The upgraded core will have more energy and more space for mods that can protect it. Protect a core To protect a core, click on a Mod slot + sign and install e.g. a Shield or a Mirror. Attacking a core Attacking a core can take some time, especially for beginning players. Trying to take down a level 4 core without mods with level 1 Ballistic Missiles takes a long time and lots of missiles: it will take about 300 level 1 missiles and 20 minutes and quite some energy. So as a starting player, go for the lower level cores. If you attack a core and kick down the core 1 level, you will get loot. Attacking a core and shoot it down 1 level gives loot: Mining items An easy way to level up is mining for items. To start mining, click the main menu button at the bottom and click Mining. After a little, items will show up in a screen: Select 1 item and use A, B, C and D to see different paths. The item can be found in the cross-section of the paths. Hint: items will show up mostly near cores and will show in a 100m-400m range from you. So for starting players it can be helpfull to make several pockets of cores about 200 meters from eachother. In that way you can keep on mining, moving on to the next group of cores every time you found something. Making a Clan Plant a Basecore Atacking a basecore Protecting a basecore Trading items